Find Me I'm Waiting
by Kala Fett
Summary: This is a Ron/Shego fanfic. THIS IS NOT K/R!!! SO K/R SHIPPERS THAT JUST WANNA FLAME ME STAY OUT!!! R/R is welcome!


Find Me (I'm Waiting)   
  


by: Vipress

Alyssashipper@hotmail.com

Author's Notes: This is a Ron/Shego one-shot fanfic based on the series Kim Possible. Now, I bet all of you are thinking: _Is she insane? Ron/Shego? The K/R shippers are going to have a field day flaming this one… Well, to all the K/R shippers who read this and flame me for liking a couple besides Ron/Kim, be warned: I WILL FLAME YOU RIGHT BACK!!! Rufus isn't in this one. It's a serious fic, so I didn't use him. All of my other KP fics will contain him though. Ahem, so on with the story. Oh, and by the way, this fic switches POV's, from Ron to Shego. _

  
Disclaimer: The song **Find Me (I'm Waiting) **belongs to Rach, one of my favorite authors here on FF.net. Rach, don't hate me for using this! Kim Possible belongs to Disney and all related associates.

*****

You've been in love  
with someone else  
but he just broke your heart

(Ron's Point of View)

As Ron Stoppable watched his best friend, Kim Possible, fight her arch enemy Shego, supposedly the consort of Dr. Drakken, he began to run toward the bag of money Shego had dropped. As he did this, he began to think. Over the past year, Shego had left Drakken's organization over some supposed "creative differences." Ron knew what really happened, though. Both Ron and Kim could tell that Shego was in love with Drakken, and she must have told him as much. He realized that Drakken must not have returned the sentiment, so Shego must have left him, not being able to handle the pain of seeing him everyday and not being able to be with him. Ron had also noticed that his feelings for Shego had changed over the past year, going from hate and loathing to admiration and…a crush!? _No, I can't like my best friend's greatest adversary…can I?! Ron thought._

You think I'm just your friend  
how can I pretend  
to be something I'm not?

Ron smiled slightly as he realized that was it: He was in love with Shego. He now understood what he had been feeling for the past year: it was not just a simple crush, but love in all of its glory and sorrow. He sighed as he grabbed the bag and began to run in the opposite direction. He looked back one final time and stared longingly at the one he loved. Even though he loved her, what in his right mind made him think that she could possibly love him back? Him, Ron Stoppable, the "buffoon"? Tears welled up in his eyes as he ran out of Shego's current lair, not even stopping to wait for Kim.

It burns my soul  
to see you cry  
but you won't let me inside

(Shego's Point of View)

Shego had just knocked Kim Possible down when she noticed Ron Stoppable, Kim's sidekick and best friend, had run off with the money. She also noticed that he was crying as he looked at her. She wondered why she had been thinking about him so often but shook her thoughts off as Kim Possible, her arch nemesis, flipped over her head and delivered a roundhouse kick toward Shego's midsection. Shego grunted as it connected and flew backwards into the wall, hitting her head. As she went unconscious, realized why she had been thinking about him so often and why she felt so strange whenever she saw him. _ I Love him...…That's why I feel so happy whenever I see him...which isn't very often but still… Don't cry, Ron…I Love you… With one last cry of anger and pain, Shego was completely unconscious._

(Ron's Point of View)

Find me; I'm here beside you  
Find me -- I'm waiting  
Find me; I'm where you need me to be  
Find me -- I'm waiting  
Here for you

Ron heard a strange cry coming from the "lair" and decided to head back and check it out. What he saw there shocked him: Shego was knocked out against a wall and Kim was using the Kimmunicator to call the army. Ron knew he couldn't let her go to jail; he loved her too much, so he ran toward Kim and knocked the Kimmunicator out of her hands. "Ron, what the heck are you doing? I need backup to bring Shego to jail." Kim said as she stared at him like he was insane. "No. I won't let you take her." Ron said, his face becoming hard and dark. "What do you mean?" Kim now just looked confused, so Ron smiled at her softly. "No, KP, Shego isn't going anywhere. I won't let them take her." Ron then walked to the lair door and bolted it shut, preventing anyone from getting in. "Ron, don't be..." Kim was interrupted by a now angry Ron, who whirled on her suddenly. "Stupid?! Yeah, Kim, I'm stupid if you think love is stupid." He than turned his back on her, his chest heaving with his emotions.  "L-love? You're in love with Shego?!" Kim was now stupefied. Ron chuckled darkly and turned toward Kim once again. "Yeah. I love Shego. And if you have anything against that, then…" Kim interrupted him quickly. "Ron, I can't tell you how to run your life, but if you want to know what I think, here it is: I think you and Shego would work." Ron looked shocked at that, but he recovered quickly and hugged her. "So, you would be ok if Shego and I…Oh, what am I thinking! Shego could never love me." "Actually, you're wrong, Stoppable." _That voice…SHEGO?!_

(Shego's Point of View)

I've wanted to tell you  
The way I feel  
For so long now it hurts  
But every time  
I think I've found  
The perfect words to say  
The moment  
Simply slips away  
And I'm left all alone

Shego smiled amusedly as Ron whirled around with a shocked look on his face. "S-Shego? How long were you standing behind me?" Ron stuttered.  "Long enough. So is it true? Do you love me?" Shego asked softly, uncertain as to what he was going to say. Ron looked down and blushed. "Well, I-I…Yes, Shego, it's true. I love you." Shego's eyes widened with this revelation. She had heard him say he loved her to Kim, but she had never expected him to just say it like that!

(Ron's Point of View)

Find me; I'm here beside you  
Find me -- I'm waiting  
Find me; I'm where you need me to be  
Find me -- I'm waiting  
Here for you  
Here for you

Ron's eyes welled up once again as he expected the backlash of scornful laughter that would come from Shego. But it never came. He was shocked as she walked toward him and tilted his chin up with her hand. "I love you too, Ron Stoppable." Shego then gently lowered her lips to his in a kiss that took his breath away. Shego's arms wrapped around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist, both of them holding on as if they would never let go. Kim, who up until this time had just quietly watched the events that had just unfolded, suddenly remembered that she HAD in fact managed to call the army before Ron had knocked the Kimmunicator out of her hand. "Um…Ron…Shego…..You guys….LISTEN TO ME!!!" Kim had snapped the couple out of their little world. "What is it Kim?" Ron, who now was hand in hand with the now former villain, looked at her curiously. "Yeah, Possible, we were kinda' busy…" Shego smirked as Ron blushed. "Umm….I kinda…sorta…mighta….called the army," Kim said embarrassedly. "KIM!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!!!?" Ron screamed at her. "I didn't know you and Shego would fall in love at the time!" Kim yelled right back. Shego sighed and said "Stop squabbling; let's just take my car out of here." Shego walked to a lever and pulled it. A large steel gate they had not noticed before raised and inside of the room it was blocking there was a green beetle convertible. Shego grinned and grabbed her keys off of the table. "So what are we waiting for? Ron, you ride shotgun." The strange trio got into the car and Shego hit a button inside. A door opened at the other end of the room they were in. It was the way out. Shego, Ron and Kim drove off toward Middleton in order to escape the army. They successfully escaped and Ron and Shego became a couple. Six months later Shego was given a pardon of all crimes by the mayor of Middleton. Ron and Shego are still together at this time, and Ron's parents and the people of Middleton have no problems with this. Well, except for Bonnie and Tara. But, considering the two don't have half a brain cell between them, they don't count.

The moment to speak  
Just simply fades away  
and I'm stuck here alone

Find me; I'm here beside you  
Find me -- I'm waiting  
Find me; I'm where you need me to be  
Find me -- I'm waiting  
Here for you

Find me; I won't let you down  
Find me -- I'm waiting  
Find me; I'm standing at your side  
Find me -- I'm waiting  
Here for you  
Here for you

~Finis~

A/N: Well, that's it. R/R is welcome! ~Vipress~


End file.
